This invention relates to add computerized cooking device. More particularly, it relates to a computerized cooking device in which a small memory capacity can be used by decreasing an amount of data which should be stored in advance for programming cooking cycles for the operation of the device.
In an exemplary embodiment of the prior art as shown in section in FIG. 12, in a conventional computerized cooking device, numeral 1 is a main body, 2 is an upper port case, 3 is a lid able to open and close freely, 4 is a stand frame, 5 is a bearing plate, 6 is an inner case, 7 is an oven heater, 8 is a bread baking case, 9 and 10 are a couple of latching pieces, and 11 is a stand plate.
In addition, 12 is a bearing portion, 13 is a metal, 14 is an upper part of a rotational axis, 15 is an agitation motor, 16 is a belt, 17, 18 are pulleys, 19 is an output axis of the agitation motor 15, 20 is a lower part of rotational axis, 21 and 22 are clutch bodies and 23 is an agitation blade.
The numeral 24 is a glass window, 25 is a heat reflection plate, 26 is an air intake guide, 27 is an air intake hole, 28 is a blast guide, 29 is a blast fan, 30 is a counter-flow prevention plate, 31 is a dough sensor, 32 is an adiabatic body, 33 is an oven sensor fixed at the inner case 6, 34 is a blast motor, 35, 36 are menu selection buttons, and 37 is a start button.
FIG. 13 is an electric circuit diagram which shows a configuration of the electric circuit in the bread making device shown in FIG. 12, and the same reference numerals are used as in FIG. 12.
In FIG. 13, 41 is a switch for switching from the dough sensor 31 to the oven sensor 33, 42 is an integrator, 43 is a comparison circuit, 44 is a thermostat, 45 is a voltage monitoring circuit, 46 is a momentary stop monitoring timer and 47 is a microcomputer.
The microcomputer 47 consists of RAM (random access memory), ROM (read only memory), I/O (input/output) port, and an A/D (analog to digital) converter. In said ROM, control programs for breadmaking cycles are stored. 48 is a transformer for feeding back a heater current of the oven heater, 49 is a relay circuit for on/off of the heater current of the oven heater 7, and 50 is a triac (triode AC semiconductor switch) for controlling the heater current of the oven heater.
The numeral 51 is an amplification circuit, 52 is a speaker which gives an alarm. The numeral 53 is a relay circuit for the controlling blast motor controlling controlling which controls the on/off state of the blast motor 34 and 54 is a relay circuit for controlling the blast motor which controls the on/off state of the agitation motor 35.
The numeral 55 is a power supply circuits of the bread making device which supplies an AC power to the oven heater 7, the blast motor 34 and the agitation motor 15, as well as converting original AC power to DC power for the control circuits.
The numeral 60 is an input means on which an operating panel, a menu selection button 35 to select a menu and a cooking program setting button 36, as well as a start button 37 to start the operation of the breadmaking device are installed. The numeral 61 is an indicator which indicates a selected menu.
In the present specification, "the menu selection" means to select a kind of food to be cooked and conditions under which the food should be cooked in accordance with a certain sequence program stored within the device, and "the sequence program" means a program of operation of the device consisting of cooking steps in required turns and parameters of time, temperature and cooking power.
FIG. 14 is the block diagram which shows a data processing function, consisting of a microcomputer 47 of the breadmaking device. In FIG. 13 and FIG. 14, the same reference numerals are used for common parts. The numeral 47a is a CPU (central processing unit), and 47b is a menu table storage part or memory.
The operation of the device is next explained as follows.
In this breadmaking device, sequence programs for cooking varieties of foods and preferences of cooking conditions are previously incorporated in ROM of the microcomputer 47. Accordingly, when a menu is selected by pushing the menu selection button 35, cooking conditions are designated by pressing the cooking program setting button, and the start button 37 is pushed, the above sequence program is read out in order. The time and temperature parameters are allocated to the bread making process in the following order, and the cooking process proceeds: a 1st Mixing.fwdarw.Aging Stage.fwdarw.2nd Mixing.fwdarw.1st Fermentation, 2nd Fermentation.fwdarw.Rounding Stage.fwdarw.Final Proof.fwdarw.Baking.fwdarw.Baking Control.fwdarw.Cooling. In this case, with respect to the final proofing stage, a previously fixed time, for 60 minutes, is set in the above sequence program.
FIG. 15 lists various parameter levels in which different parameters of time and temperature are combined at each step for sequence programs of working. As shown therein, these parameter levels include 3 kinds of levels such as 4 parameter levels of 1234, 3 parameter levels of 123 and other fixed parameter levels according to the steps.
It is possible to program many kinds of menus for various courses of cooking, according to a sequence program by combining each step of the parameter levels. For instance, about 100 kinds of menus can be made and these 100 kinds of menus make sequence programs of each menu by the following combination:
"1st mix time" is 5 minutes, the same as in step parameter level 1.fwdarw.Aging Stage.fwdarw.2nd Mixing time is 20 minutes the same as in step parameter level 2.fwdarw.1st Fermentation, and 2nd Fermentation time are the same as 5 minutes in step parameter level 1 and 20 minutes of step fixed parameter level 2.fwdarw.Rounding time is 2 seconds the same as in step fixed parameter level.fwdarw.Final Proof time is 70 minutes the same as in step parameter level 4, Baking and Baking Control are 120.degree. C. the same as in step parameter level 1 and 102.degree. C. in step parameter level 3, respectively,.fwdarw.cooking time is 15 minutes the same as in step fixing parameter level.
Thus, the time and temperature parameters are combined respectively according to the kinds of menus of the above 100 kinds. These are stored in a menu table storage part 47b in the ROM as the sequence program for each menu, respectively.
Since at least 18 bytes are necessary for each menu, if there are 100 kinds of menus, the memory capacity of the menu table storage part 47b must be approximately 2 K bytes. If more numbers of menus are desired, the capacity of the memory should be increased proportionally.
Since the conventional cooking device has mechanisms as explained above, all of the sequence programs consisting of combined time and temperature parameters for the kinds of menus have to be stored in the menu table storage area 47b in the ROM, and accordingly, the amount of memory data becomes a large quantity, and a large capacity of data memory was necessary.
This invention has been made to resolve such problems and its object is to provide a computerized cooking device in which a memory bank having a smaller memory capacity can be used by converting the necessary decimal data into binary digit data which includes data for entire series of cooking steps, because there is no need to previously store all of the sequence programs corresponding to every type of cooking menu.